The present invention generally relates to clock repairs and more particularly to bearings to support clock wheel pivots.
In a typical clock wheel, pivots are supported within pivot holes formed in a support plate. Clock wheel pivots may become dirty and rough over time. This may ruin the pivot holes and may stop the clock.
A standard industry practice for repair of clock wheel pivots involves removing the wheel pivot and boring an enlarged hole in the support plate and inserting a bushing into the hole to provide a new bearing surface for the wheel pivot. The wheel pivot is refinished to remove roughness and is then inserted into the bushing. Such a repair system leaves a clock vulnerable for subsequent wheel pivot failure because the bushing may wear.
As can be seen, there is a need for clock wheel pivot support system that is not subject to failure because of wear between clock wheel pivot a support. There is a further need for a repair system which does not require removing the wheel pivot from the clock.